


Like Andromeda

by bemasked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, I Tried, Narcissa Black Malfoy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemasked/pseuds/bemasked
Summary: The people we look up when we are kids are some of the most important in our life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Regulus Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 38





	Like Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first fic! And what better way to start than with some Black family Angst?  
> Im honestly very weak for Narcissa and regulus content, I think they got along super well!  
> *I apologize if there's any mistake since English isn't my first lenguage! If there's any gramaticaly or in the way I wrote things Pleace let me now!  
> *enjoy your reading!

Narcissa always had a soft spot for Regulus. Maybe it was because they were both the youngest. Maybe because they were both obedient and silence and always do what they were told.

Maybe it was because both look up to the black sheeps of the family.

When Andromeda left Bellatrix didn't comfort her, 'get over it' and 'it was obvious from the start' were the words she choose.

Maybe that why after a week of Sirius leaving, when they come to visit she took her cousin to her room and close the door.

She hugged him and hear him, she let him cry in her shoulder, she murmur in his ear.

"It's okay"

"He's going to be okay"

"You are going to be okay, I will make sure of that"

That's what Andromeda always did. Hugged her and murmur nice things whil she was crying. 

Narcissa liked to think of Regulus like his younger brother, she learned how to read his face, just as Andrómeda learned to read hers.

Maybe that's why she saw the fear in his eyes when they were eating and Orion ask him to be a death eater.

She hoped her eyes were able to told Regulus that she too was scared for him.

Maybe that's why she hugged him again before the ceremony, he didn't cry this time, it was too crowded.

"You are going to be okay, I will make sure of that" she murmur

Just like Andromeda always had.

But she wasn't Andromeda, if she was anything like Andromeda she would have told Regulus to think for himself just once. To stop trying to Pleace everyone but him. He was going to get himself killed if he continued like this. 

Narcissa sometimes thought of Regulus like a son, Regulus was the youngest after all, she waned to keep him away from the poison of the family. That's what a mother does right? She wouldn't know, her family was the exception. 

Andromeda was the closest to a mother, and she tried to keep her away from the poison. 

When the owl arrived to the Malfoy Manor, she cry in her room. She was alone. 

Andromeda wasn't there.

And now, Regulus wasn't there either

Maybe that's why when Draco was born, she dedicate herself to spoil him, to give him everything he asked for. Because now, she wasn't alone anymore.

Maybe that's why, when Draco were to join the death eaters at age sixteen, she felt sick. She felt like wanting to cry.

When she saw the fear in his eyes, she saw herself in the table again, looking at Regulus.

"You are going to be okay, I will make sure of that" she murmur to her son while hugging him

That's what Andromeda would do.

But Andromeda didn't just do that, she didn't just say things and hope for them to come true. 

Andromeda made things come true. 

Because words mean nothing when they are alone.

That's why she made a pact with Snape.

That's why she gave her wand to Draco

That's why when she check Harry, she lied in the Dark Lord face.

Because words mean nothing without actions

She learned that the hard way when she lost a cousin, a brother and a son so long ago.


End file.
